Urgent Rescue
"Worst rescue mission ever." - Moundo Urgent Rescue is a mission created by Rick of dreamland, to perform a urgent rescue as it were. Cast Player Characters A.I.M. Quote Zero Non-Player Characters Moundo Mission Briefing "Well, uh, where to begin? Well, I was just out on my usual morning stroll down town and when I looked up into the sky I saw a large meteorite falling from the sky! It from the way it looked it landed somewhere near the Hyrule Crater. I tried to go to the police about it, but they said it wasn’t worth investigating their time into. I know the gang wars have been making times difficult for them, but it’s not every day that a large body of mass falls from the sky like that. ''I want you guys to investigate it because it might be a space craft of some kind that crashed into the crater. What if it’s someone who just arrived? That Crater isn’t the safest of places to land and no doubt it attracted the infected. You guys gotta hurry!" -Rick the Hamster Plot In this mission, Two robotic companions stepped into the plains on The Hyrule Crater. With a lust for the show to start, Zero lead Quote deeper in to find 3 Deku scrubs infected with starvia trying to dig their way into something. Immediately, Zero began the fight with Quote supplying cover as 6 buzz bombers joined the fight. Eventually, the mound was uncovered to reveal, Who else, Moundo. And more so, Moundo was grumpy his nap was disturbed by two gun happy robots and a few infected robots of evil. Eventually, once the enemies were defeated with Zero's ultimate attack, A rumbling was heard as a entire herd of Dodongo's began to gun after the group. Not even Quote's own ultimate was able to stop them in their tracks. The two robots switched constantly between defending Moundo as he fled, Or trying to make the hulking golem move faster. Eventually, A.I.M had begun seeing the giant rock moving to the Life Sphere, And made it quickly over to the group to help them. Luckily, with the group's combined forces Moundo had managed to escape. However, by helping Moundo free Zero and Quote left themselves to be eaten whole by the Dodongos. Despite A.I.M preemptively stating "Mission failure...", The mission was actually quite successful, as Moundo had made it to the Life Sphere. Zero and quote received their rewards when they finally made it back, thanks to the Greatest Rescue Team Ever. The follow up mission to Urgent Rescue was Into the Belly of the Beast Community Impact With the almost hilarious difficulty of the mission, Zero's Leeroy-Jenkins style willingness to throw himself at the enemies and ending of failure yet success, The mission has somewhat become a joke as well with everyone involved. The mission has been renamed by most into "Saving Private Moundo" In parody in the famous movie "Saving Private Ryan" in a referance to how the mission's difficulty left Quote in a state of PTSD from being eaten by a dodongo. It has also sparked a fierce rivalry with Maverick Hunter Zero and Dodongos, Using Firebrand as a way to say he killed them to show he still had hate to the dino's. References Mission Log Mission ThreadCategory:Missions Category:Joke Category:Mission